COSAS QUE PASAN
by gianny17
Summary: ¡DIOS! EL MUNDO QUE ELLOS SE HACEN ...LAS COSAS QUE PASAN POR SU CABEZA Y COMO VEN EL PROBLEMA DESDE SU PUNTO DE VISTA MASCULINO


_**BUENO QUE PUEDO DECIRLES ...MIS DISCULPAS CHICAS , TRATARE DE RETOMAR MIS HISTORIAS LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ESTOY BIEN DE SALUD ...ME INTERNARON EN EL HOSPITAL POR UNA SEVERA ANEMIA HACE YA TIEMPO (JIJIJIJI MUCHO TRABAJO ...SUPER EXPLOTADO) Y AUNQUE YA SALI Y ESTOY EN CASA AUN ME SIENTO TERRIBLE ...VERAS ..ME DA SUEÑOOOOO PERO DE ESOS QUE A LAS 5 DE LA TARDE YA NO PUEDES ABRIR LOS OJOS...ESTOY SUPER AGOTADA Y COMO QUE SE APAGO EL FOQUITO DE LO DIVERTIDO. CREO QUE ESTOY MEJORANDO YA QUE ME SIENTO BIEN Y HE TENIDO ALGUNAS BUENAS IDEAS CLARO CON AYUDA JIJIJIJI ...EL PUNTO ESSSS QUE : RETOMARE MI VIDA DE ANTES ...YA SABES TRABAJO ( TRATARE DE NO FORZARME ) Y LO QUE MAS ADORO ESCRIBIR AUNQUE CON HORRORES GRAMATICALES Y ORTOGRÁFICOS PERO LO HARÉ. **_

**AHORA ESTE ES UN ONE SHOT ...LA IDEA ORIGINAL NO ES MIA ES DE UN AMIGO QUE EN UNA DE SUS VISITAS ME HIZO MATAR DE LA RISA DE SU HISTORIA ...ESPERO LES GUSTE COMO A MI ME GUSTO +**

_**Es un Terryfic y espero te guste es pequeño y relata uno de los momentos más locos de la mente de un hombre ...la idea originaria no es mía es de un amigo mio jijijiji ¡ósea ya sabes no! como ¿Qué piensan ellos en estas circunstancias**?_

**DISFRUTEN Y YA SABEN COMENTEN**

**COSAS QUE PASAN**

**Gianny 17**

Me encontraba ahí sentado como un idiota sin saber qué hacer, decir o pensar ¿En verdad estas cosas pasan? Bueno si pasan pero¿Porque a la gente tan segura y confiable como yo?..

¡Es un boicot!, de esos que planean las mentes malvadas para romper las murallas fuertes y seguras de nosotros los machos alfa.

Pero como demonios yo iba a imaginar que algo así me iba a esperar al simplemente decir ª¿Almorzamos Pizza hoy? ...mendiga Pizza de porquería has de arder en el infierno tú y todo ese queso fundido que te rodea. ¿Esa es la razón por la que las mujeres crearon las dietas? ¿Para simplemente saltarse todo eso de las malas noticias y los momentos bochornosos? ... si lo hubiera sabido esa misma mañana hubiera empezado una y no estaría aquí sentado sin saber qué hacer.

Bueno alguna vez han oído decir que cuando estas a punto de morir te pasa toda tu vida por delante?.

Pues no es el único momento. hace un instante mi enamorada la dulce, alegre, divertida y sexi Candice White Andrews me dijo:

-Mi amor, no me viene...

Ustedes se podrán imaginar, ¡el mundo se detuvo!. Y todo absolutamente todo vino a mi mente : yo de niño, yo de joven, , yo y Candy en el colegio, yo y Candy en el auto de mi padre, Yo y Candy en la habitación de sus padres y muchos lugares más. Ya sé que estas cosas pasan, ¿pero que me pasen a mí?, ¡a mí!, que cuando me decían que alguien se casó con la novia porque quedo embarazada yo decía:

- ¡Que huevón!. Pero¡Que huevón! ¡Con la cantidad de cosas que hay para que no te pase eso!. Sin ir más lejos, la marcha atrás es mi método. Yo ya sé que muchos me envidian. Es que yo soy partidario de lo natural; naturópata, digamos.

¡Viva la naturaleza!… jajaja

Se trata de un control, una pericia, una concentración...

Lo que pasa es que hace dos semanas iba yo a mi marcha... Suave, suave, haciendo la tabla del diecisiete: 'Diecisiete por uno diecisiete, diecisiete por dos treinta y cuatro...'. Y así hasta cumplir las dos horas y ¡Claro!, lo que pasa es que también está la eyaculación precoz!. Y cuando a veces siento que voy animado y súper calentado tengo una técnica infalible para eso. Si veo que voy muy apurado, pienso: Laura Bozzo, Laura Bozzo, Laura Bozzo, Laura Bozzo, que feo... y me relajo. Y si veo que la cosa baja, pienso: ' Karen Dejo, Karen Dejo, Karen Dejo, Karen Dejo, y la dejo ahy...'

Y en verdad...¡da gloria verme!. Bueno, como decía, iba yo a mi marcha, diecisiete por una diecisiete, diecisiete por dos treinta y cuatro... y en el momento clave a ella le dio tos y claro, empezó a agitarse y me rompió el ritmo.

¡Viejo, yo controlo, pero si ella se pone improvisar...! ¡NO JODAS! ... De todas maneras, tiene que ser un retraso. Como mucho se me pudo escapar un espermatozoide. Dos como máximo!. ¡También seria casualidad que encontrasen el camino con la oscuridad que debe haber ahí adentro!. El caso es que cuando ella te confiesa: Todavía no me vino mi amor. Te cagas hasta las patas pero te cagas hasta las patas tanto que empiezas a decir idioteces:

- A lo mejor te vino y no te diste cuenta.- digo yo.

- A lo mejor te volviste tarado y tampoco te diste cuenta.- Dice ella frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

En esas situaciones es cuando se demuestra que los hombres NO TENEMOS NI IDEA:

- ¿Estás segura de que contaste bien los días? mira que este año es bisiesto.- le digo mientras miro el calendario de mi móvil.

- Estamos en Octubre idiota.- dice ella.

- A lo mejor lo estás arrastrando desde entonces.- le digo. Convencido de mi respuesta

- ¿Eres estúpido o estas practicando?!.- me dice ya molesta

Viendo su forma de contestar pienso para mis adentros:

- Huy, qué susceptible que estás. ¡Eso es que te va a venir, segurito mañana!

Pero no le viene, y tu vida cambia, porque en la calle no Ves más que mujeres embarazadas. Bueno, te cambia hasta el humor. Antes, cuando salían en la tele anuncios de toallitas femeninas, hacías bromas. Ahora no. Ahora se hace un silencio sepulcral..., una tensión... Estás Tan nervioso que no puedes ni trabajar. La llamo cada cinco minutos:

- ¿Te vino?..

- ¡No! Y deja de llamar que me pones nerviosa

Así que me meto en Internet a buscar información. A ver, a ver: .W wW. MENSTRUACION. com , y te sale el guión de 'monólogos de la vagina'.

Vamos a probar otra cosa... WwW. Retrazo. com. ar . . . , y te sale Los horarios de los aviones y demás webonadas para que llegues siempre a horario. Descarto la opción de Internet, y es que en Internet no se navega, se naufraga, porque nunca encuentras nada.

Cada vez vamos peor, y cuando más desesperado me pongo y quiero distraerme ¿qué hago entonces? pongo la televisión y me aparece el Dr. Dopson que me invita a reflexionar sobre la crianza de los hijos. Apago la tele porque veo que tampoco me va a ayudar.

¿Qué hago entonces?... la vuelvo a llamar.

- ¿Ya te vino mi amor?..- Le digo dulcemente

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..- Me cuelga dejándome sordo de un oído y con un nudo en las tripas ¿Por qué es que le demora tanto en venir? ¿ Que carajos se cree ...la menstruación real?

Así es que me compro la revista 'Para Tí', y en esa revista viene un artículo que se llama 'La menstruación, tu mejor amiga'. ¡Bueno, por fin algo científico!, y me pongo a leer:

- 'El estrés y los nervios, pueden atrasar la regla'. Ya está, voy a tranquilizarla, tiro la revista a la mierda y la llamo:

- ¿Hola?.- dice ella al otro lado

- Oooooooooooooommmmmmm...- digo yo para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Quién es?.- pregunta ella confundida.

- Te pesan los párpados...- agrego yo.

- ¿Eres tu...? ¿Eres tu, idiota? .- dice ella.

- Oooooooooommmmmmm... Imagínate una pradera, con pajaritos... pío, pío, pío... .-¡Mierda, me volvió a colgar! ¿Así, cómo le va a venir ?... Si no colabora... Entonces uno ya no sabe qué hacer.

Cuando llega ,antes de abrirle la llamo!:

- Alo?¿Ya te vino mi amor?..- le digo mientras la veo bajar del taxi y caminar hacia la entrada

- ¡Quieres abrirme, pedazo de estúpido!.- Cuando entra con el Eva-test en la mano, me grita:

- Si sale un circulito te lo corto...!

En esos diez minutos te puedo asegurar que te acuerdas de todos los circulitos que han marcado tu vida: Los ceros de matemáticas, las albóndigas de mamá, el círculo de Lectores, el condón que no te pusiste... Llega un momento en que estás tan nervioso que no quieres ni verlo, y te vas para intentar relajarte:

'Diecisiete por uno diecisiete, diecisiete por dos treinta y Oooooommmmm... pío, pío, pío... Karen Dejo, Karen Dejo Karen Dejo, Karen Dejo Karen Dejo, Karen Dejo Karen Dejo, Karen Dejo….

Salió del baño sonriendo. Menos mal que no salió el circulito.

Y claro, con la alegría del momento unos besos por aquí otros por allá, piernas a la cintura, una mesa testigo de nuestra felicidad nos dimos con todo, así que después del Susto lo hicimos con forro, porque según el prospecto, un forro es muy seguro, tiene un 97 por ciento de confiabilidad. Así que no hay problema, ¡cuando lleve 97 polvos me lo cambio y ya está!

Jejeje

Cosas que pasan no?...


End file.
